The following description relates to handling different protocol versions in a hub-based messaging system.
In a hub-based messaging system, messages are sent from a sender system to a receiver system using one or more message hubs. The sender and receiver systems each can have one or more associated message hubs. Messages can be sent from the sender system to the sender's system associated message hub. The messages may travel to a message hub of the receiver system or the messages may travel to one or more other message hubs before being received by a message hub associated with the receiver system. The messages can then be routed to the receiver system.
Hub-based messaging systems can use messaging software to send and/or receive messages. Each message hub can use messaging software with a certain message protocol. A protocol can refer to a convention or standard that controls or enables the connection, communication, and data transfer between two or more computing devices. The messaging protocol can define the format of the messages, as well as the handshakes and message flows between the backend systems and the associated message hubs.